


What’s in a Name?

by Politzania



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Politzania/pseuds/Politzania
Summary: Tony explains to his latest creation where her name came from.Tony Stark Flash Bingo: Friday
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	What’s in a Name?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: What’s in a Name?  
> Collaborator Name: PoliZ  
> Card Number: 023  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669770  
> Square Filled: 2 - Friday  
> Ship/Main Pairing: Tony & Friday  
> Rating: General  
> Major Tags: Drabble, slice of life  
> Summary: Tony explains to his latest creation where her name came from.  
> Word Count: 100

“ ‘Oh Thursday doesn’t even start, It’s Friday, I’m in love’,” Tony sang as he sauntered into the workshop.

“And I’m glad t’ be hearin’ that, Boss,” his new AI stated, “but did ye name me based on that little ditty?” 

“Not at all, my heuristic helpmeet. Your moniker’s based on my favorite screwball comedy _His Gal Friday_ , co-starring the incomparable Rosalind Russell. That nickname is a reference to the cringingly stereotypical servant in Daniel Dafoe’s novel _Robinson Crusoe_ , so named after the day he and the title character met.”

“I see. So, who’re ye in love with?” 

Tony just grinned.


End file.
